


An Unusual Proposal

by viviegirl05



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Excessive Cuteness, Fluff, M/M, proposal, wallet theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: Inspired by "A love story in stolen wallets" by formerlyknownasyayRay proposes to Len via wallet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A love story in stolen wallets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761830) by [everyperfectsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer). 



When Len and Ray had moved in together, Ray had already amassed a small collection of wallets (he had to keep up with Len stealing them, and having a few on hand for when Len stole his wallet and he didn’t have time to go buy another just made sense). The day before Len moved in, Ray moved his collection to his office, where he hid them in the locked bottom drawer of his desk. His assistant, Adrienne, had looked at him like he was crazy, bringing all those wallets to work, but Ray didn’t really care.

For a while now, he had been looking for just the right wallet. It had started with the Flash wallet, and had escalated from there. Ray had managed to track down wallets with the Green Arrow, the White Canary, Vibe, Hawkgirl, and even one with Heatwave on it.

The Green Arrow and Vibe wallets had disappeared the same day he bought them- he didn’t even have anything _in_ the Vibe one, it wasn’t even in his pocket, but rather in a shopping bag. The Heatwave one was sitting propped up on the mantle, next to an old picture of Mick and Len after their first successful heist. Apparently Captain Cold was sentimental. Who knew?

Ray had taken to browsing the internet for wallets whenever he had a few free minutes, though consignment shops still held better finds traditionally. Today, he was determined to find just the right wallet.

So far he had a few contenders: a wallet with the Legends crew on it, one with the Atom, and one with Captain Cold. As Ray weighed his options, he noticed a link to “similar items” and decided to go ahead and check it out.

Once the page opened, Ray couldn’t help the slow grin that took over his face. It was _perfect_.

***

Three days after Ray found the perfect wallet, it arrived. At his office, of course. Adrienne brought the package in to him and he couldn’t help his grin. He practically did a little dance right there in his office chair.

“Get something special?” Adrienne asked.

“Oh yeah,” Ray was practically giddy.

“Well good for you, just remember that you have a meeting in 20 minutes.” Adrienne smiled indulgently, used to her boss’s antics by now.

“I won’t forget,” Ray waved her off dismissively, already ripping open the package.

“Mmhm,” Adrienne raised her eyebrows skeptically as she walked away.

Ray forgot his meeting.

***

Two weeks later it was Ray and Len's one-year anniversary. They went out for a nice dinner at an Italian restaurant right down the street from the mom and pop ice cream shop they had gone to for their first date. Ray was practically coming out of his clothes from nerves and excitement. Len kept shooting him amused glances.

The longer the meal went on, the hotter the wallet in Ray’s pocket seemed to burn. He could barely focus on his conversation with Len, who somehow still seemed amused rather than annoyed. How on earth did Ray get this man to fall in love with him?

Finally, in the middle of their entrees, Len managed to calm Ray down by asking about a new aspect of the Atom suit that Ray had been working on for some time and had finally managed to perfect.

Ray was animatedly explaining the details of his new suit when he heard a gasp. Len was looking at a card, Ray’s wallet in his hand. The white card said, “I’m glad we met,” with a red heart on the front.

“R-really?” Len asked, looking hopeful and uncharacteristically vulnerable.

Ray smiled, “really.”

A slow smile blossomed across Len’s face. “ _Yes_.”

They met in the middle in a tender kiss, the card and wallet abandoned on the table. When they finally parted, Ray pulled two rings from his inside breast pocket.

“No box?” Len teased.

“Would’ve bulged and given it away,” Ray smiled. “This one is yours.”

Ray held up one of the rings for Len to inspect. It was tasteful, platinum, with an understated atom etched on it. Len couldn’t help but smile when he saw it.

“So, what does yours have on it?”

“A snowflake, of course,” Ray showed him the second ring, a twin of the first, but with a snowflake rather than an atom.

“They’re perfect.” Len murmured, kissing his fiancé again. “I like the wallet, by the way. Best one yet.”

“I had a feeling you’d like it.” Ray grinned.

As they left, hand in hand, Ray almost forgot to grab the wallet off the table. It really was perfect- Captain Cold on one side, the Atom on the other.

***

Years later, that wallet sat on their mantel, next to a photo of Len and Ray staring into each other’s eyes and exchanging rings on their wedding day.


End file.
